


Eyeliner

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Arthur has decided to talk to the people Camelot.





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang/gifts).



> Disclaimers & unbeta'd.  
> (Credit to jiang for this week's title)  
> This can be read as a continuation of last's weeks [Fractious](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1139423.html).

“It is with great pleasure I announce the death sentence for magic in Camelot has been lifted.” Arthur paused. He hadn’t expected extremely enthusiastic applause from the crowd, but a small scattered one would have been fine. Instead there was stunned silence. It took less than a second for the silence to turn into gasps of varying degrees of alarm, some going as far to say he’d been enchanted. 

He raised a hand the calm the crowd, waiting for them to quieten down before continuing. “It has been far too long that innocent people have been killed for having to hide what makes them who they are. As of today, the only magic users I will punish are those who threaten the safety and well being of Camelot and her people.” 

A woman in the crowd threw a well aimed rotten tomato at him. “You don’t know how my family has suffered at the hands of magic, and here you are throwing away your father’s life’s work!” 

The palace guards had started making their way towards her, but Arthur called them back. “I assure you, my Lady, I have suffered the same.” He hesitated for barely a second, before deciding to continue. “Unbeknownst to most of you, I have been poisoned and enchanted many times before. My own mother was taken from me by magic, so do not doubt me for a second when I tell you that I know how much pain it can cause.”

“Exactly! So why make it legal?” The woman shouted back, and judging by the whistles and heckles, it seemed like people agreed with her.

Arthur took a deep breath and heard Merlin’s sharper intake behind him. This was the harder part, telling the people about Merlin. Arthur knew how uncomfortable Merlin was with this, but he understood it was necessary to make the citizens understand how _good_ magic truly was. “The ban on magic will not be left unpoliced. I will be introducing a new position on my council for a Court Sorcerer. This person will advise me, help introduce new laws and regulations for usage of magic and will sit beside me in judgement if people are found to be breaking these laws.” He cleared his throat. “My Court Sorcerer has been helping me since the day he first set foot in Camelot. Telling me off for mistreating a servant, fighting me for the right thing and then, saving my life. With magic. I would like to introduce a familiar face to many of you.” The murmuring of the crowds below increased.

“Arthur, maybe you shouldn’t do this now. The people are unhappy.” Merlin cast a wary glance around them.

Arthur shook his head and pulled Merlin to stand beside him. “People of Camelot, I present to you a man I’ve learned to respect. Please join me in celebrating the **promotion** of my manservant to his new position as Court Sorcerer, Merlin!” There is was again, that stunned silence. This time it was broken by loud applause from different groups of people, his Knights more than making up for the rest of the quiet crowd. It would be a long journey to completely rid Camelot of Dark magic, if the day ever came at all.


End file.
